


I’m Here For You (A Jaroden Valentine’s Day One-Shot)

by comicxzz



Category: The Ascendance Series - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i wrote it at like 11 pm on a school night when i was tired, i wrote this in like february, it was just for fun, its pretty outdated, soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicxzz/pseuds/comicxzz
Summary: Jaron is invited to a Valentine’s get-together and feels lonely. Until a certain someone comes along.
Relationships: Jaron Artolius Eckbert III/Roden
Kudos: 2





	I’m Here For You (A Jaroden Valentine’s Day One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for practice, so it isn’t exactly the best. Also, I wrote this in February, so it’s Valentine’s themed. Anyways, here you go, Jaroden shippers.

February 14th. On that date, I didn’t have a date. So instead, Imogen, Tobias, Amarinda, Roden, and I planned a get together so that none of us would feel lonely on Valentine’s Day.

Tobias and the girls were chatting, but I tuned out their voices and stared out the window. I wish I had someone to look at the clouds or stars with.

Those clouds look so fluffy. It’s nothing compared to Roden’s fluffy, light brown hair. I just want to run my fingers through it. I frowned at the thought of not being able to do so.

Tobias took notice of my frown and asked me, “Are you okay?”

I paused. Was I?

Before I could think of a clear answer, someone’s hand was placed on my shoulder. I recognized that touch. Roden.

His firm grip on my shoulder was enough to have me at a loss for words and make my face heat up.

“Of course he’s okay,” Roden told Tobias, “Why wouldn’t he be?”

Roden’s face seemed almost equally as red, but I couldn’t tell. Maybe it was just my imagination.

“Are you sure?” Tobias asks me more questions. “I could get you a drink if you want.”

I nodded and Tobias walked away to get me a glass of Kool-Aid.

On his way back to me, he stumbled on his untied shoelace. The situation ended with my outfit covered with Kool-Aid, and it was sure to leave a stain.

Tobias profusely apologized, but I could only focus on Roden’s voice, asking if I needed help cleaning up.

“Y-yes,” I stuttered.

Roden and I entered a different room. I took off my shirt, to which Roden turned around.

I sat down on a wooden table, as there was only one chair and I wanted Roden to sit comfortably.

I stared at Roden. I couldn’t help but admire everything about him. His eyes, his hair, his lips that looked so soft.

He looked up at me and our eyes met. Roden was one of the only people to make me a flustered mess, and this was no exception.

My eyes darted to a different location and his did too.

I began buttoning my shirt, but paused for a moment.

“If I have to be honest, I haven’t been doing so good lately,” I explained to Roden. Why was I telling him this? Something about him just lets me feel comfortable talking to him.

“I feel so alone sometimes,” I continued.

Roden opened his mouth to begin telling me, “Well, you won’t have to feel alone because I’m here for you.”

I got off the table and felt the floor beneath my feet again. My footsteps echoed in my mind as I walked to Roden.

What am I thinking? This is a stupid idea, I thought in that moment. Yet, I continued walking to him.

Once I reached him, I bent down to his level and pressed my cold hand against his warm cheek. He didn’t seem to mind.

Our faces grew closer together.

“May I?” I murmured.

Roden softly nodded and I moved in closer.

The distance between our lips was near non-existent, but we were jolted as the door to the room we were in swung open.

“Have any of you seen Rat?” Fink tilted his head at us in confusion.

I swiftly got up off of Roden and he stood up from his chair. 

“No, we haven’t seen your rat anywhere,” I informed Fink.

Roden stared at Fink before blinking once and turning to me.

“Do you, umm- need any more help?” Roden asked.

I shook my head and awkwardness and silence filled the atmosphere.

I finish buttoning my shirt as I realized that I hadn’t finished earlier.

“Oh, well if you haven’t seen Rat, then I’ll be going now,” Fink said while he exited the room.

“Sh-Should we, uhh- continue what we were doing? What we were doing umm- earlier,” Roden stammered.

“Yeah, we should,” I responded.

I held his hands in mine and his lips met mine.

I never wanted that moment to end, but we pulled away from each other and gazed into each other’s eyes. His were sparkling like emeralds and they were so easy to get lost in.

Fink had left the door open and I could hear whispers outside.

“Should we go in?” Amarinda whispered.

“No, let’s let them have their moment,” Imogen whispered back at Amarinda.

February 14. On that date, I found who I truly loved and that was Roden.


End file.
